Saix Reports
by Wraith the Destroyer
Summary: Saix is charged by the superior to train the newest member to Organization XIII. Can Saix get the young nobody to reach his full potential, or will Roxas be scarred for life? I don't own Kingodm Hearts. Chapter Six contains spoilers for 358/2 days.
1. Saix Report

**_A/N: I had an idea on having the Organization Members train eachother and help them adjust. Hopefully people enjoy it. _**

Hmph. The Superior has given me an order to take care of our newest member, Roxas, and help him understand the inner workings of our Organization and evaluate his prowess. The Superior suggested that I practice restraint and Kindness while I train this boy and that I am to write all my findings in a report and present them to him when finished. I shall dub this, The Saix report.

-Report 1: Day's 1 threw 7-

I went to pick up Number XIII for battle training. Asking Luxord for advice before I decided it would be the best course of action was to smile big so the young boy would know I am "Friendly". Needless to say, Roxas was being uncooperable cowering in fear of me. Borrowing from Luxord's advice again, I tried to administer a "hug" to make the young boy comfortable. What I got in return was pain in my lower regions. Now I know there is where the multiple lies of me "smashing Roxas' brains out like an insane Psychopath," as Axel put it. I did not assault the boy with my claymore. I was just attempting to help him relax by lightly tapping it against his head. The boy soon gave in after around twenty taps, and on the twenty first tap he fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb the boy I allowed Axel to take Roxas to the infirmary for safe keeping until he woke up. In all progress was slow today since Roxas refused to wake up until the fourth day. Apparently, from what Zexion had told me, Roxas obtained a concussion, I personally believe it was Axel, from dragging the boy up the steps to the infirmary, and needed to rest three more days before becoming able to train. I shall submit my next report next week.

Overall Progress: None

Footnotes: Roxas refuses to cooperate. I a strict punishment be put upon him.

(End)


	2. Saix Report: I hate Number 8

**_A/N: Well here's the Next Seven Days of th Saix Report. Thanks be given to Tortured Hylian Soul and Saria 19 for the kind reviews. Here we go. _**

Report 2- Day 8-14

The boy finally recognizes my stature within the Organization and is quick to rush to the door ready to serve the Organization. How do I know this? He shows the same signs as Demyx when Xaldin was assigned to train him; uncontrollable shaking, eyes wide in anticipation for the day's activities, a slight hunch attempting to make me feel superior to him, stuttering, and extreme flinching. I must say that this shift in personality has put Number XIII in a better light in my eyes. For the first two day's I gave him a tour of the castle giving him the occasional "smile" which he responded to by leaping up into the air a couple feet, and backing up against a wall and then quickly "smiling" back. On the third day, I decided to look at his records. This boy had an affinity for light. I can now see why the superior had chosen me to be his mentor, since my element focuses on the reflection of light.

On the fourth day, I took him to the training grounds, which were inhabited by numbers V and III. Deciding it would be best to watch the boy to see where his strengths lie, I asked my two superiors to fight against the boy. About ten minutes into the training I noticed Number III and V were holding back. Wanting accurate results on how Number XIII would perform I told them to hold nothing back, which number XIII greeted with his same eagerness as when I would retrieve him for the tours. As Number's III and Number's V were getting ready to go all out, _Axel_ appeared and separated them from the boy using a wall of fire. Annoyed with his interference I leapt threw the flames and swung my claymore at him. The coward ducked under my swing, grabbed Roxas by the arm and went threw a portal, dragging my student with him. I was about to follow when Number V stopped me. He explained to me that Roxas was still new as a nobody and needed some time to adjust to life in the Organization before training for battle. I decided to let my protégé relax for the remainder of the week, while I came up with a strict training regiment for him to be able to release his hidden abilities.

Overall Progress: Number XIII knows the layout of the castle.

Footnotes: _Axel_ should be reprimanded for interfering with my teachings. I believe sending him on a mission with Larxene to Atlantica should be sufficient.

(End)


	3. Demyx Report?

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait_**

The Saix Report-

Heyo Superior. It's me Demyx. I writing this for Saix cause he was blinded…funny story too. It went down like this. Saix went to get Roxas for his weekly torture, seriously, putting a kid on a needle thin pillar in the middle of the ocean and putting Ravenous Sharks underneath is not training. The kid blinded him with a flash of light. It was awesome. You should have been there. Zexion couldn't believe it. Anyway's Roxas then opened a portal to Kingdom Hearts knows where and dropped Saix in it. Saix however won't tell me where he went and threatened to beat me with his claymore if I kept pestering and didn't do this report for him. Technically he threatened a lamp, but you get the idea. Fearing for my nonexistent life, I decided to write for him and boy what a letter he's getting. Can you say just deserts? You know that sounds good, triple chocolate cake with brownies and sprin…wait a second, I'm getting off track. Oh who cares, it's not my report. Anyway, Superior, have you noticed that Larxene is particularly secluded right now? I mean, whenever she passes Saix she begins to glow red and shove her head into her coat; she's also been extremely nice to Marluxia, which I have no clue how that happened. All Marluxia does is wave little photos around and she's on his beck and call. Saix too for that matter. Anyway…as for Roxas training. Axel as pretty much taken over and he's improved greatly. He's able to keep up with me in Atlantica so that kids fast. Also seems the samurais are taking a keen interest into him. Better warn Lex. Anyway Demyx out.

Footnotes-We! Need! Cake! Also, check Marluxia. I think he's up to something.

Sincerely Demyx.


	4. A Letter to the Supeiror

Dear Superior,

I would like to retract my statement from the previous meeting. After recent circumstances I now find Marluxia a better candidate for lord of Castle Oblivion than Luxord. Here are the reasons why…

1. Luxord is a gambler at heart, or none existent heart, whatever, and as such, takes unnecessary risks. I believe you remember as well as I the fiasco that was the Hawaii Mission a couple of months back. I for one, will not permit Luxord to cause any of our members to be put in that predicament again, and will not tolerate him forcing Zexion to turn one of our members into a puppy and sold to a little girl and stolen in the dead of night, just so he can waste the money we received to replace the money he lost, on gambling.

2. Luxord is a drunk, a grade A addict. If we choose him to lead our forces at Castle Oblivion, they shall probably end up intoxicated while everyone dies at Castle Oblivion.

3. Luxord has no sense of taste. Piercings were out of style five years ago and they are certainly…

--

Saix set down the pen and glared angrily at Marluxia.

"You honestly believe that he'll believe this crap if I put that in?" growled Saix.

"Keep writing." Replied Marluxia, waving a picture its back to Saix.

"Fine" growled Saix.

"What was that?" asked Marluxia.

"I mean fine, Lord Marluxia, lord of all that is flowery and Pink, idol of all Nobodies and is much better looking than Xemnas. Oh how I, a lowly servant in your grand and extravagant life, jump at the chance to be put into a favorable position where some of your knowledge and fashion sense will rub off on me." Muttered Saix as he put away the card he read from.

"That's much better." Replied Marluxia.

--

4.Luxord smells, not of roses, but of bile. Honestly, who would want to listen to a man who smells of bile? Not me.

5. Luxord does not stand out. He is the only one in the Organization with none ridiculous hair. A leader needs to stand out and be proud, not hide behind others who outshine him.

Thank you for your time superior and remember I vote Marluxia.

From your ever loyal servant, yet not as loyal as Marluxia

Saix

--

"There are you happy?" asked Saix.

"Very." Said Marluxia as he opened the door. "You may go Slave."

"Go get killed by a kid with a key." Growled Saix as he got out the door.

"What was that?" asked Marluxia waving a picture in his hands. Saix growled and pulled out another card.

"Go kill the keybearer for you are the only one who can, Oh Great Marluxia, lord of all that is pink and flowery, idol to all nobodies, and a magnet to all women with in the facinity. I wish to grow up to become a strong and successful being such as yourself, but know that will never happen, for you are two awesome and I am a lowly servant." Muttered Saix monotonously.

"Hey Saix." Came a voice, and the blunette turned to see Demyx standing next to him looking over his shoulder, Larxene a bit farther down the hall."You have note cards too? Awesome. What does yours say?"

"Nothing." Said Saix quickly stuffing his into his pocket before speed walking away. Demyx pulled out his own note card.

"Let's see here, if the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition." Read Demyx. "Hey Saix come back here. I have to find your true disposition by being aggressive." Yelled Demyx as he ran after Saix. Marluxia turned to Larxene giving a wicked grin. Larxene then left as quickly as possible. Marluxia returned into his room and sat on his bed

_Man everyone in this castle is an idiot. _As he set the picture down on the table nearby face down.


	5. Saix Report: The Scars

**_Saix Report_**

_**That little brat! I cannot believe him. After all the things I did for him. I became his mentor. I treated him like as if he were my own son. And what does he do! He keyblades me across the face. Twice. If I hear the name Roxas one more time It'll be too soon. Superiror Number XIII is to go with out meals for a month, he is not allowed to see Number VIII or Number XVI, he will be locked in his room and will not be allowed to exit unless you or myself allow it. I will personally see that his life is a living Hell! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**Saix.**_

_**Foot note**_

_**Now that I think about it, couldn't he just unlock the door using his keyblade. **_

Dear Saix,

While I do imagine you are feeling great pain, it is with great displeasure that I must inform you to suck it up. We require Roxas unmarred and necessary for our plans as I believe Number XIV is growing unstable and may attempt to leave, at which time you are necessary for his extermination, considering half of our member's have left us to work in Castle Oblivion. Your personal Vendetta will have to wait until such a time where we can use our hearts accordingly.

Xemnas

P.S.

However if you want your revenge in a more…discrete manner. Talk to Xigbar. I believe he had a similar incident involving Axel and his eye.

P.S.S.

Stop howling at the moon, it's disturbing.

**_A/N: The Saix Reports have returned after almost a year hiatus. Curse you writters block. Anyway, this story will end upon Roxas depature from the Organization, and maybe a bonus chapter after that. However I was thinking do you, the readers, want another one of these stories once Saix's is concluded. Leave a review telling me Yes or no and if Yes, who you would want as a main character of the next story. _**


	6. Saix Reports: Problem 358 Spoilers

**_Warning! This Chapter has spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Read at your own Risk. _**

Saix Report

I…We…The Organization, has a slightly miniscul problem. Replica No. I is beginning to remember…what I am unsure due to Axel being uncooperative, however in collecting Number XIII for his early morning training I heard Replica No. I mutter something incoherently about the late Number VI and the keybearer of darkness Riku. This is not the first time I have heard Riku's name come up in her sleep before. I'm fearing she is beginning to remember. She is beginning to question her origins and these questions are slowly spreading to Number XIII. I believe she needs to be brought in for reprogramming.

Otherwise, Number XIII is doing well. I have had few missions with him, however from what Number's II and IX have told me, Number XIII has proven himself exceedingly well in Olympus. However, I do worry about his tardiness habit. He seems to be coming back later and later, a trait which he shares with Axel and Replica No. I. I shall attempt to smooth this out, but I most likely will not be able to keep my temper in check, should Axel interfere.

-Footnotes-

Be wary of Replica No.1. Oh and thank you for the suggestion of talking to Xigbar. It helped. He has agreed to meet me in the shooting range for some relaxing acupuncture upon my face. He said to bring bandaids in case I bleed, and to dress in a shirt with many circular designs in the shape of targets. I am thankful for the thoughtfulness and carrying of the higher up members.

**_So yeah...this chapter is pretty simple. Also...The Saix Reports are going to conclude in 2-3 chapters. After that I'm going to do a sequal with a different Organization Duo. Feel free to leave suggestions on which 2 you want to see? Who knows, I may just do them. _**


	7. Saix Reports: Finale

Saix Report VII: Finale

Dear Superior:

It makes me insane to know Demyx. That asinine worthless piece of Garbage will not shut up. He mocks my ritual night time observations from the window and calls me understanding and so demanding. He then blabs on about women locking the doors when I come. His incessant chattering and lack of work ethic has given me the idea to send him next in our confrontation with Sora. Either way it is a win win situation, similar to Castle Oblivion.

Roxas seems to have grown unstable with the puppet no longer around. I believe that he should be placed under 24 hour escort with Xaldin. I believe pairing him with someone of a high disposition and working off world would be of good use to him. I repeat as I have in previous statements, Axel should not be left in charge of Roxas. It will be: DISASTEROUS.

I would also like to take the time to thank you for the ointment. It really, really helped.

By the way, Xigbar suffered a concussion during his encounter off world with the Puppet and therefore is unable to recall the recent injuries he suffered, a broken tibia, a smashed fibula, shattered rib cages, and a swift cut mark across the back. It only seemed like Xion only got in one hint, and we know Axel has a penchant for not telling the whole truth.

Hm…someone is coming down the hall. None should be awake at this hour. I will investigate and meet with force.

-Saix.

And thus comes the not so epic conclusion of the Saix reports, setting right before Saix and Roxas' confrontation. The next story will be up by 2010 and will be staring a new duo.


End file.
